Boda al estilo Alice
by Amy Cullen
Summary: Se acerca la fecha de la boda, y Bella está desesperada. Alice lo organiza todo, pero siempre obliga a Bella a acompañarla. Y con todo esto aparece alguien que revolucionará a nuestros queridos vampiros y humana. XD
1. Chapter 1: El huracán Alice

Hola somos Amy Cullen, esta es la primera historia que publicamos aquí. Nos ha costado porque el ordenador no colaboraba. Esperemos que les guste y nos dejen reviews.

Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, son todos de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer. Nosotros solo los cogemos para hacer una historia a nuestra manera.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

-¡BELLA!- me gritó Alice cuando predijo segundos antes mi intención de escapar de la tortura, a la que ella me estaba sometiendo, a pesar de que le había pedido que se encargara de todo. Esta vez se trataba de la elección de la mantelería- Isabella Marie Swan, ni se te ocurra moverte, pues soy 50 veces más rápida que tú- me amenazó Alice-

-Alice no pensaba huir- le dije con cara del gato con botas de Shrek-

-No me mires con esa cara, pues sabes que solo funciona con Edward y Emmett- me dijo mientras me señalaba con un dedo- Además es muy importante que elijas bien la mantelería, ya que será un gran día para ti-

-¿Para mí?- pregunto dudosa- será para Edward, que es lo que él desea, yo quiero lo que ocurrirá después de la boda- le dije cruzando mis brazos-

-Lo que sea, pero elige, porque si no cogeré la más cara, ostentosa y de color rosado, así que no te pases de lista, Bella, que sino puedo pedirle a Emmett que nos acompañe. Y sabes lo que le entusiasma a él- me dijo mientras me recordaba cuando una vez nos acompaño y provocó todo un espectáculo al ver a Rosalie con un conjunto que no dejaba cabida a la imaginación- Además todavía nos queda mucho por hacer y organizar ¡y solo falta un mes para la boda!

-Vale- le respondí mientras un escalofría me recorría la espalda al recordar el poco tiempo que me faltaba para casarme. Esa palabra todavía me producía nauseas. Como podía tener tantas ganas de casarme y a la vez de salir huyendo de allí y todo por Edward-

Pesadamente elegí la mantelería, y a pesar de que yo quería otra Alice me obligó a elegir una de las más caras. Ella y su maldito consumismo. Era sencilla, de color vainilla y con unos pequeños y delicados bordados en el borde.

-Bueno, ahora toca comprobar que han quedado bien los trajes de dama de honor-

-No por favor, Alice estoy muy cansada, soy humana y llevo demasiados días estresada. Además con mi suerte seguro que termino rompiendo algo- estaba rogando, pero mis intensiones eran las de llegar a mi casa, encontrar a mi perfecto prometido, intentar estrangularle, aunque sé que no le mataría, yo me desahogaría lo suficiente-

Alice pareció comprender mis intenciones y puso una sonrisa traviesa, supongo que vería lo que le intentaba hacer a Edward.

-Bueno Bella, antes de irnos que te parece si me acompañas a hacer unas compras más- me dijo, mi cara debía de decirle las ganas que tenía de que me usara como maniquí, así que añadió- tranquila solo será para mí-

-de acuerdo pero te doy media hora- le dije, ella no espero a que cambiara de idea, y me agarró del brazo y comenzó su carrera a por la ropa-

Mientras ''corríamos'', pues solo corría Alice, ella me arrastraba, apareció Jasper de la nada, lo que suponía que Alice le cogería a él por el camino. Pobre vio de la nada a su mujer como un huracán en miniatura. Fue una de las veces que más he visto a Alice comprar a velocidad, humana, pero rápida. Las bolsas iban a parar a Jasper, hasta llegar un momento en el que no veía a través de ellas, menos mal que su fuerza era superior a la de un humana, porque si no haría rato que sus brazos se abrían caído del peso.

Pasamos frente a Victoria Secret, y me pareció ver a una cosa rubia y un ropero empotrado, pero como estaba siendo arrastrada por Alice no estaba segura de lo que mi visión me otorgaba. Pero al parecer Alice si había alcanzador a ver bien, porque retrocedimos hasta la entrada de la tienda en cuestión. Entonces, me di cuenta de que la cosa rubia era Rosalie y el ropero empotrado era Emmett. Mi imaginación, la cual es bastante grande, hizo entender que lo que Rosalie y Emmett hacían en esa tienda no tenía lo que se dice, intenciones castas.

-ROSALIE, ROSALIE- llamaba el leprechauns que estaba a mi lado, mientras daba pequeños saltitos, que me estaban poniendo nerviosa. Rosalie, que de forma misteriosa se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, al igual que el resto de las personas que se encontraban a 100 metros a la redonda. Al sentir que éramos el centro de atención, mi cara adquirió un tono rojo intenso, pero Jasper se resigno a la situación, me supongo que había venido tantas veces con ella que hasta le parecía natural que armara tales escándalos. Alice, como no, decidió que era oportuno entrar en la tienda, para comprarse un conjunto que le había llamado la atención, y que según ella era de vital importancia-

-Oh, Bella, ¿viniste a comprarte la ropa interior para la noche de bodas?- Pregunto Emmet como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo que hizo que mi cara adquiriera un tono superior al que ya de por si tenía-

-¡COMO SE ME PODÍA HABER OLVIDADO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE LA BODA!- gritaba Alice, mientras saltaba por toda la tienda, evitando tirar la ropa o chocarse contra algo- Bueno Bella- me dijo cuando ya había regresado a mí- Tiene que ser de color azul, por supuesto, y aprovechando que ya estamos aquí, compramos más cosas para la Luna de Miel, y para sorprender, a Edward siempre que quieras, ya que duerme contigo todas las noches- Yo como era lógico, mire alguno de los vampiros presente para salvarme de la loca, psicótica, endemoniada con un largo etc., Alice. Pero la mirada que ellos me devolvían eran de humor dándome a entender que coincidían con ella, y que s se iban a divertir mucho a mi costa, sobretodo Emmett cuya cara lo decía todo, con su sonrisa traviesa. Estoy segura, completamente segura, de que estaba pensando como conseguir que yo terminara convencida de los modelos más provocativos, y seguro como añadir consejos por el camino-


	2. Chapter 2: Victoria's Secret

La historia no nos pertenece, solo nos apoderamos de los personajes para nuestro disfrute.

* * *

- A ver Bella, este conjunto, este otro, y por supuesto este, y obvio que te los vas a probar todos- Alice seguía sacando ropa y lanzándomelas a mí para que me dirigiera al probador- Te iré llevando más ropa y nada más ponértela me llamas- me amenazó- y

- A ver Bella, este conjunto, este otro, y por supuesto este, y obvio que te los vas a probar todos- Alice seguía sacando ropa y lanzándomelas a mí para que me dirigiera al probador- Te iré llevando más ropa y nada más ponértela me llamas- me amenazó- y ni se te ocurra no decírmelo-

Rosalie se reía de mi situación, pero se le notaba que me tenia en cierto modo pena por tener que lidiar con Alice, Emmett estaba ilusionado por poder reírse una vez más de mi, y estoy segura que disfrutará mucho, torturando a Edward, con mi imagen, y bueno el pobre Jasper tenia un acumulo de emociones, por lo que el pobre no sabia que hacer, si esconderse debajo de una piedra por mi culpa, o ponerse con Emmett a reírse de mí.

Yo con miedo, entré en el probador, y me dispuse a intentar probamer la primera prenda- Ni de coña me pongo esto Alice- le grite, tras ver como era el mini trozo de tela, si es que a eso, no se le podía llamar ropa-

-O te la pones a las buenas, o te la pone Emmett- me amenazó, eso me hizo replantearme toda la situación, pero me vino a la cabeza una idea-

-A Rosalie no le hará ninguna gracias, ver a su marido poniéndole ropa a otra mujer- dije con esperanzas-

-No te preocupes, mujer, que yo no tengo celos- me dijo Rosalie- Además si Emmett se te pasa de la ralla, estará un mes sin acercase a mi- añadió. Me pareció oír como Emmett tragaba en seco-

Como carecía de salidas, me resigne a probarme la montaña de ''ropa'' que se había acumulado en los brazos de los presentes- Pero no voy a salir- grite con desesperación-

-Si no sales, entramos todos- me amenazó, ahora Rosalie, creo que empezaba a encontrarle lo divertido de torturarme-

Emmett parecía estar disfrutando demasiado de mi ridículo, y en uno de esos momentos se decía a si mismo –esto tengo que memorizarlo de por vida. Por cierto Bella, la primera noche que te parece un baño para caldear el ambiente, es una buena manera de comenzar la noche- me decía Emmett, ante esto Jasper parecía estar a punto de estallar con tantas emociones fluyendo dentro de él-

-Deja de imaginarme así con Edward es de depravado- mascullé desde el probador-

-Bella cariño, yo nací depravado, pregúntale a Rosalie- me dijo Emmet, con una risita, que me puso de los nervios- Además la noche de bodas, me agradecerás el regalo que le tengo preparado para Edward y no sabes lo que me ha costado que él no se entere- ante esto no sabia que imaginarme, y desde el otro lado escuché a Alice reírse, seguro que ella había visto ya la cara de Edward al recibir la grata sorpresa- Ah, por cierto Bella, los corsés resaltan la cintura y a ti quedará muy bien…. Ay Rosalie ¿Por qué me pegas?, solo me preocupo por la vida sexual de mi hermano ''pequeño'' y mi futura cuñada, además tenemos que enseñar a los principiantes el arte que tu y yo tantos conocemos…. Ay, deja de hacer eso- dijo Emmett, me suponía que Rosalie le había dado otro golpe-

De todos los que me probé, que fueron alrededor de 50 prendas, de las cuales Alice, como no, eligió alrededor de 35, las cuales eran las más provocativas y caras. La mayoría de las prendas eran de color azul celeste, aunque había también rojos, blancos y negros, estas prendas iban desde sujetadores, tangas, corsés, y pijamas. Mi cara estaba lo más rojo de lo que había estado nunca, y eso es decir. El pobre Jasper no era capaz de llevar todas las bolsas, así que Emmett se vio resignado a llevar bolsas como si de un botones se tratara –joo, yo no quiero llevar las bolsas- se quejó Emmett-

-O te callas o esta noche no hay regalo, y sabes que soy capaz de ello- le amenazó Rosalie-

-Como me gusta llevar bolsas, ¿a ti no Jasper?- dijo Emmett de forma irónica-

-Alice ¿se puede saber dónde voy a meter todo esto?- le pregunté- no querrás que Edward lo vea- le dije-

-En tu casa, donde si no- me dijo con soltura-

-Y si lo ve Edward mientras duermo, o peor lo vea Charlie- le dije, mientras me acordaba de cómo se tomo Charlie que me iba a casar, no quería ver como se pondría si viera lo que se iba poner su hija durante las próximas semanas, porque lógicamente no estoy dispuesta a esperar dentro de un mes, por ser él tan cabezota-

-Bella tu padre no se va a dar cuenta, y Edward está muy ocupado mirándote mientras duermes- me dijo ella mientras no sentábamos dentro del coche- Confía en mí- añadió mientras se tocaba con un dedo la sien, como odiaba que supiera siempre todo-

* * *

Les agradecemos a todos los que nos han leido y en especial a Lynn Cullen y 28DM-LN28 por sus reviews, que nos han animado a continuar con la historia y a publicar lo antes que hemos podido. Por cierto, Lynn Cullen, tienes razón con que Alice parece el monstruo de Tazmania en el primer capi.


	3. Chapter 3: El peligro de las bolsas

HOLA A TODS OS AGRADECEMOS LOS REVIEWS, NOS DAN MUCHOS ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.

**ERY MALFOY, **NOS ALEGRAMOS DE QUE TE GUSTE TANTO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NOS RECONFORTA.

**ELY CULLEN**, TRANQUILA QUE ALICE SE DEJARÁ NOTAR MÁS ADELANTE, ES LÓGICO, AL FIN Y AL CABO ES LA "ORGANIZADORA" DE LA BODA.

**Tsu Asakura, **INTENTAREMOS ACTUALIZAR LOS MÁS POSIBLES, Y A EMMETT LO SEGUIREMOS UTILIZANDO PORQUE SU BURLETERIA DA PARA MUCHO.

**andeli Malfoy Cullen, **GRACIAS POR EL REVIEWS, ES MUY AMABLE POR TU PARTE.

**tsukiyono tanuki, **PARA SABER LA SORPRESA TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR MUCHO, PERO ASI TODO TE DIGO QUE ES MUY INTERESANTE. BUENO QUE BELLA DEJARA LA BODA A CARGO DE ALICE SI QUE FUE UN ERROR PERO A LO HECHO PECHO.

**Lynn Cullen, **GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRNOS OTRA VEZ, ES MUY AMABLE POR TU PARTE, Y LA CARA DE CHARLIE AL VER LOS PAQUETES, BUENO DEJEMOSLO EN SUSPENSE, JEJEJEJE.

BUENO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPI, COMO NOSOTRAS DOS DISFRUTAMOS ESCRIBIENDOLO.

LOS PERSONAGES NO SON NUESTROS, SOLO SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, NOSOTRAS SOLO LOS COGEMOS PARA NUESTRA "PERVERSA" IMAGINACIÓN, BUENO LA PERVERSA ES SOLO LA DE UNA DE LAS DOS.

* * *

Las bolsas las intentamos aplastar todas atrás pero, como no cabían en el maletero, las llevaba la mayoría conmigo en el asiento trasero. Nunca creí que diría esto pero, ¡estoy siendo literalmente aplastada por una montaña de ropa interior! El trayecto hasta mi casa fue corto, especialmente porque Jasper, como no, no pensaba conducir a menos de 180km/h, por mucho que le intentara convencer.

Al llegar a mi casa, Charlie todavía no había llegado. El llevar todo arriba me costó varios viajes, ya que mis acompañantes decidieron no usar ninguno de sus poderes para facilitarme la tarea. Además mi torpeza no me ayudaba y cuando la subí la última vez, entre lo cansada que estaba y lo que llevaba me fue imposible subir más de dos escalones sin tropezarme. Por suerte no me caí, sería horrible tener que acudir a mi boda con un yeso en la pierna o en el brazo, y seguro que Alice se dedicaría a decorarlo para que fuese a juego con mi ropa, con florecitas y de color rosado. Esta idea me provocó un escalofrío por mi espalda, mejor no imaginarlo.

-Bella, venga que Edward te espera en casa- Eso me animó mucho y como mi habitación ya parecía una leonera no me molesté en guardar nada, además nunca apostaría contra Alice, ella me aseguró que no pasaría nada. Baje lo más rápido que mis piernas me pudieron llevar, sin matarme por el camino, y me encontré con dos vampiros esperándome. Me volví a subir en el "lento" coche de Jasper que me llevaba a donde mi corazón vivía.

Cuando estábamos llegando al camino de entrada a la casa, Edward nos debió de haber oído porque ya me esperaba para estrecharme contra él con los brazos abiertos. Mi corazón se aceleró solo con verle, era sorprendente que después de tanto tiempo todavía provocara esos estragos en mí. Nada más llegar a él, me besó con pasión y cuidado, en los últimos días parecía más apasionado de lo normal y eso jugaba un buen papel a mi favor. Además cuando le enseñara todo lo que me había comprado, estoy segura, por la cara de Alice, de que le gustará o puede que sufra algo manteniendo las reglas que él mismo ha puesto. No me puedo creer que hace unos meses me ofreciera lo que tanto había deseado, solo porque quería que el conservara su alma. Urggg, ¡odio mi estúpida consciencia! Supe en que instante las imágenes de Emmett llegaron a Edward porque él se tensó. –Emmett como se te ocurre imaginarte así a mi preciosa Bella de esa forma- no se lo que ocurrió después porque vi a Edward salir corriendo detrás de Emmett mientras decía- notepreocupespormiahoravuelvo, tequieromucho, ¡EMMETTVASAMORIR! La respuesta de Emmett fue una carcajada y con eso los perdí de vista.

Tarde un poco en entender que era lo que posiblemente estaba imaginando Emmett para conseguir que Edward se pusiera de esa forma y cuando me di cuenta me sonrojé, Emmett simplemente estaría recordando algo de lo que vio en la tienda. Justo entonces Alice puso una cara muy blanca, y diría que se quedó aun más pálida y blanquecina de lo que era.

-Ahhhhhh!- Mis oídos me dolían a causa del grito- Bella, ¿te acuerdas que mis predicciones no siempre son acertadas?- Esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, siempre había aclarado ella al explicar sus poderes que solo era capaz de ver lo que la gente ya había decidido, pero no entendía por qué me lo preguntaba. Para cuando ella terminó la frase ya todos estaban a nuestro alrededor, incluso Emmett y Edward que me abrazaba de forma cariñosa.

-Si claro, Alice, pero ¿qué ocurre?, nunca te había visto tan extraña.- Lo cierto es que si la había visto antes así. Fue cuando ella volvió creyéndome muerta y me la encontré en mi casa esperando a Charlie. Tenía que ser eso, una visión suya había ocurrido y no le gustaba nada eso.

-Pues creo que lo que te dije antes de que tu padre no encontraría las bolsas… me equivoqué- esto último lo dijo tan bajo que apenas pude saber si lo oí correctamente.

-Me estás diciendo que mi padre va a encontrar las bolsas- el pánico me estaba llenando y la cara de todos iba de la burla, en el caso de Rosalie y Emmett, a la indiferencia de Edward que no sabía lo que ellas contenían, o a la comprensión de Esme, Carlisle y Jasper. –¿Cómo es eso posible?, no podemos llegar antes que él a casa y esconderlas-

-Lo siento mucho pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde, es más no tardaremos en tener noticias de él-

La risa de Emmett estalló por toda la sala de la casa y justo entonces se oyó el teléfono sonar y fue a cogerlo Esme. –Me va a matar, creo que al final todos los preparativos de la boda no han valido la pena porque estaré muerta para entonces-

Sabía que el que había llamado era Charlie. Me era imposible conocer de que estaban hablando o que ocurría pero la cara de Carlisle era todo un poema. No sé porque pero me da que lo íbamos a pasar muy mal, y toda sorpresa para Edward sería desvelada, ya que tendríamos que contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, o ya habría leído la mente de Emmett que no paraba de reírse.


	4. Chapter 4: La Charla

HOLA A TODOS NUESTROS LECTORES, SE QUE TENEIS GANAS DE MATARNOS, LO ENTIENDO, PERO POR FAVOR NO SEAIS MALOS CON NOSOTRAS, ES QUE HEMOS ESTADO MUY OCUPADAS CON LOS EXAMENES Y HACE UNOS DIAS QUE TERMINAMOS, ASI QUE NO HABIAMOS TENIDO TIEMPO DE PUBLICAR, PERO,... YA HAY CAPI NUEVO.

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA CULPA ES MIA, LA PELIRROJA PERVERTIDA, QUE NO ME HABIA PUESTO A ESCRIBIR, PERO ES CIERTO QUE HEMOS ESTADO MUY OCUPADAS CON LOS EXAMENES Y LAS CLASES, PERO AHORA CON CAPI TERMINADO Y LOS RETOQUES DE ORTOGRAFIA Y ALGUNAS COSAS MAS DE MI COMPAÑERA LA MORENA, YA HAY CAPI, DE VERDAD SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO.

OS QUEREMOS DAR LAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRA PACIENCIA, Y POR VUESTROS POST, PORQUE LA VERDAD NOS ALEGRAN MUCHO.

**ediyu **GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.

**tsukiyono tanuki **ESPERAMOS QUE LA REACCION DE CHARLIE TE GUSTE, Y CLARO ESTA LA DE TODOS.

**Trixi.Black **GRACIAS POR AÑADIRNOS A TUS FAVORITOS, Y ESPERAMOS QUE ESTE CAPI TAMBIEN SE GANE EL ESTAR EN FAVORITOS.

**Sophie-Selenne **NOS ALEGRA DE VERDAD QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC, Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LA REACCION DE CHARLIE SE ASEMEJE A LA QUE TE ESPERABAS.

**andeli Malfoy Cullen **GRACIAS POR EL POST, Y ES CIERTO QUE EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO FUE CORTO PERO ES QUE QUERIAMOS DEDICARLE UN CAPI A LA CHARLA.

**ERY MALFOY **NO SABES COMO NOS ALEGRA SABER QUE CON EL OTRO CAPI TE RIERAS TANTO, ESPERAMOS QUE CON ESTE CAPI TAMBIEN TE RIAS, Y QUE LAS REACCIONES DE TODOS TAMBIEN TE HAGAN TANTA GRACIA.

**Kambrin Potter **LA VERDAD ES QUE NOS ALEGRAMOS DE QUE ESTE FIC TE GUSTE TANTO, Y QUE NOS HAYAS AGREGADOS A TUS FAVORITOS TAMBIEN NOS ALEGRA, JEJE, BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI SEA DE TU AGRADO QUE LAS REACCIONES TE GUSTEN. Y BUENO LAS COSAS QUE TIENE ALICE EN MENTE SON MUCHAS Y LAS QUE TIENE EMMET NI TE LO IMAGINAS, JEJEJE.

**nonblondes **SI TE SOY SINCERA SI ESO ME PASA A MI NO VOY A LA CHARLA NI DE COÑA, Y ESTOY SEGURA AL 99,9 DE QUE MI COMPAÑERA TAMPOCO IBA, LA VERDAD ES QUE ES UN MARRON PERO NOSOTRAS SOMOS ALGO MALAS EN NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, Y NOS GUSTA HACER SUFRIR A LOS PERSONAJES.

BUENO GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS POST, Y NO QUEDA MAS NADA QUE DECIR, SINO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES SOLO SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, NOSOTRAS SOLO LOS COGEMOS PARA NUESTRA "PERVERSA" IMAGINACIÓN, LO DE PERVERSA VA POR MI, LA PELIRROJA PERVERTIDA XD.

DISFRUTAD DEL CAPI.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_Sabía que el que había llamado era Charlie. Me era imposible conocer de que estaban hablando o que ocurría pero la cara de Carlisle era todo un poema. No sé porque pero me da que lo íbamos a pasar muy mal, y toda sorpresa para Edward sería desvelada, ya que tendríamos que contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, o ya habría leído la mente de Emmett que no paraba de reírse._

-¿Qué te dijo Charlie?- pregunté mientras Edward se tensaba a mi lado, supongo que ya lo sabía perfectamente-

-Bueno Bella, no es nada importante- me decía mientras contenía las ganas de reírse, parece que a pesar de rondar los ya casi 400 años seguía teniendo un sentido del humor un tanto especial-

-Carlisle- le insistí con impaciencia- dime que te dijo mi padre- y mientras añadía esto crucé mis brazos-

-Pues que tenía que hablar con nosotros- dijo señalándonos, pero aun así riéndose- sobre cierto tipo de ropa que encontró en tu cuarto- no me lo podía creer, una charla con mi padre, mi futuro padre y mi novio, esto no sería bueno-

-No- dije tajantemente- me niego, no pienso ir a esa reunión familiar - haciendo un movimiento con los dedos, como si fueran comillas-

-Bella conoces a tu padre, y sabes que no parará hasta tener esa charla. Lo mismo pasó cuando se enteró sobre la boda y no lo dejó estar- es cierto, no me acordaba, no nos dejó de molestar hasta que tuvimos una charla sobre las consecuencias del matrimonio entre jóvenes, y todo porque Emmett y Jasper, me cogieron desprevenida- También conoces a tus futuros hermanos y la pequeña obsesión que tienen sobre hacerte enfadar y dejar que te pongas roja- MALDITOS- así que como ocurrió con lo de la boda no te dejarán en paz y te volverán a coger- agg-

-Vale- dije con cansancio- pero tengámosla hoy, cuanto antes- añadí, Edward como buen novio que es, me intentó animar-

-No te preocupes, todo será muy rápido- yo no estaba tan segura de eso, iba a ser la charla más larga de toda mi vida, y cuando Edward viera en que consistía la ropa, él se pondría como yo o peor-

Carlisle llamó a Charlie y fuimos a mi casa, donde entramos dejando a Alice y los demás fuera, de todas formas para ellos no sería un problema reírse de mí, pues tienen unos valiosísimos oídos que les permiten oír conversaciones ajenas perfectamente.

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón, en el cual Charlie ya nos esperaba con cara de pocos amigos y con las bolsas a su alrededor. En estos momentos era en los que me alegraba de que mi novio fuera un ser inmortal-

-Buenas tardes Carlisle- saludó Charlie- Bella, Edward- ese último nombre no lo dijo precisamente con cariño-

-Charlie- saludo Carlisle, mi padre asintió con la cabeza-

-Buenas tardes- saludó Edward-

-Papá- dije- ¿Por qué esta reunión?-aunque ya sabía la respuesta necesitaba que él me confirmara mis más horrorosos temores-

-Creo, Bella, que tú misma sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta- me dijo con voz no muy familiar- Bueno ¿Qué dices al respecto?, bueno mejor no. Tú, pervertido, qué dices al respecto- dijo señalando al pobre inocente de mi novio. La risa de Emmett se oye a lo lejos-

-Estas sacando las cosas de quicio- Le respondí, cosa que era cierta- Además, solo es ropa y ¿cómo se supone que la encontraste si estaba en mi habitación?- dije tranquilamente, a esto que mis queridos "futuros hermanos" estaban con sus pálidos rostros pegados a la ventana, que Charlie le estaba dando la espalda-Y Edward no tiene nada que ver con esto- añadí-

-Simplemente entré en tu cuarto y me tropecé con ella, pero esa no es la cuestión. ¿Tú llamas ropa a esto?- me dijo señalando una de las bolsas, por favor que no lo saques- Esto son cosas que las chicas normales y decentes no se pondrían- dijo con voz bastante enfadada-

-¡OYE!- parece que se han dado por ofendidas algunas personas afuera. Al mirar para la ventana veo a Rosalie y Alice, siendo agarradas por sus esposos, dispuestas a matar a mi padre-

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- Charlie está a punto de levantarse-

-Na' seguro que algún animal, no te preocupes- dije Carlisle, mientras manda una mirada de "otra como esta y para casa"-

-Bueno si hemos terminado…- Digo esperanzada mientras me levanto-

-De eso nada Bella, dime porque tiene estas telas en tu poder- supongo que tela es mejor que cosa-

-Bueno, papá, es ropa… ropa interior, no sé qué tiene de malo - dije con voz inocente-

-¿Qué qué tiene de malo?, Bella, eres una niña, accedí a que te casaras no sé cómo- mi cara debía ser un poema, ya que mi padre poco a poco fue dudando de lo que decía. Mientras los vampiritos que estaban fuera se estaban riendo menos mal que no eran muy escandalosos, pero Emmett estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no partirse de risa. Después lo voy a coger y se va a enterar- Bueno eres mayor de edad, por lo que puedes casarte legalmente, pero… me refiero...- nunca había visto al jefe de policía dudar de esa manera- a que soy tu padre y para mí eres una niña, y creo que este tipo de ropa es indecente para una chica como tú, cariño, además no defiendas a tu novio, porque estoy seguro de que de él es toda la culpa de que esta ropa esté en casa-dijo de forma despectiva- él tiene la culpa de que mi niña se compre esta ropa- volvió alegar-

-Pero que burradas estás diciendo. Indecente, pero papá, es ropa interior, ni siquiera se ve- respondí, la verdad que estoy más relajada de los que creía, pero eso si, roja, muy 

roja, y bueno Edward a mi lado tenso supongo que poder saber lo que están pensando todos los presentes, incluidos los de fuera es bastante molesto, para una situación como esta. Y el hecho de que le acaben de echar la culpa por tener en mi posesión dichas prendas, lo empeora, claro está que sus hermanitos están divirtiéndose de lo grande- No es que quiera hacerte quedar mal, papá, pero de esa ropa Edward no sabía nada, vamos en realidad la he comprado esta mañana, por orden directa de sus hermanos. Era una sorpresa-

- ¿Pero qué clase de sorpresa es esta?- me dice con voz enfadada, vamos que no quiere entrar en razón-

-Venga Charlie- comenta Carlisle- es normal que quiera darle esa clase de sorpresa, se casan dentro de un mes, y bueno llevan bastante tiempo esperando para estar juntos, y supongo que es normal que quieran que esa noche sea especial- NOOOOOOOOOOOO. ¿Por qué ha dicho eso, Por qué?, ahora mi padre está rojo, Edward más tenso, los de afuera estallados de risa, Carlisle tan tranquilo y yo quiero que me trague la tierra o esconderme debajo de una piedra, o en realidad cualquier cosa menos estar aquí pasando por esto-

-Gracias Carlisle- le digo con ironía-

-Vamos, no hay nada de malo en que seamos realistas, el hecho de que hayas comprado esa ropa, bueno que Alice te la haya obligado a comprar- rectifica al ver mi cara de "ha sido Alice"- es porque quieren que vuestra noche de bodas sea inolvidable-

-Y lo será- me digo en bajito, solo pudiéndome oír Carlisle y Edward- esa noche me convertiré en vampiro. Papá- digo alzando ya la voz- creo que debemos dejar este tema, no sé porque, pero creo que se nos ha ido de la mano, además tu sabes perfectamente que es ropa- digo esperanzada de que quiera dejarlo aquí-

-Sí, Charlie, además no me negarás que en vuestra noche de bodas, Reneé no uso ese tipo de ropa- añadió Carlisle, yo estoy a punto de morir de la vergüenza y mi padre también- Bueno yo te digo que Esme la uso, y no tiene nada de malo, al contrario, además si no me equivoco Rosalie y Alice, tienen grandes cantidades de ese tipo de ropa, y a mí no me parece mal- Claro no te parece mal, porque son vampiros mayores de edad, y no son tus hijos-

-Creo que es suficiente información adicional por un día- habló un Edward un tanto cortado- Charlie, sé que no te hace gracia que Bella lleve esa ropa, la verdad saber que ella se la puede poner cualquier día, debajo de su ropa para salir a la calle, no me hace gracia a mi tampoco- ya salió el posesivo- pero sé que ella se la pondrá aunque no la dejes, porque es así, por así decir libre- como le quiero,… pero le voy a estrangular las ganas que tenía en el centro comercial han vuelto-

-Papá, puedes fingir que no has escuchado al idiota este, y a su padre, y olvidar el tema, porque bueno es un regalo de Alice, y me la pondré, no sé cuándo pero lo haré-

-Si mejor dejemos el tema, porque esto es traumático para mí- no había terminado de decirlo y yo ya estaba en la puerta, escuchando la risa escandalosa de mis futuros cuñados, y Edward ya estaba a mi lado-

-Adiós Charlie, y no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo solo es ropa, podría ser peor, cosas como juguetes, o libros eróticos, ¿no crees?- quiero morir, mi padre se ha quedado blanco- Carlisle definitivamente quería matarnos a mi padre y a mí de vergüenza-

-Nos vemos esta noche, papá- no esperé a que me contestará para salir de allí. Afuera nos espera Alice y Rosalie- ¿Dónde están?- pregunto-

-Emmett se fue al oír lo de juguetes eróticos, con una gran sonrisa, y Jasper fue a vigilarle o a incentivarlo, la verdad es que no estoy segura- dice Alice sonriendo-

-GENIAL- digo irónicamente-

-Me voy para casa- nos informa Carlisle, les llevo o van "caminando"- dice sonriendo-

-A mi me apetece "caminar"- dice Alice-

-La verdad es que a mí también- añade con una gran sonrisa Rosalie-

-Que me dé el aire no es tan mala idea- dice mí querido novio, así que me toca, hablar a mí, y yo no quiero "caminar"-

-Yo voy contigo- le digo mientras doy un paso hacia delante, y dirijo mi mano hacia la puerta del coche-

- De eso nada, señorita- me dice el estúpido de mi prometido- tú te vienes conmigo- y sin esperar respuesta me sube a su espalda y sale corriendo-


	5. Chapter 5: La llamada

HOLA A TODOS, SENTIMOS MUCHO LA ESPERA PERO ESTE ÚLTIMO AÑO HA SIDO UNA LOCURA POR MIL COSAS Y YO QUE SOY LA MORENA NO SABÍA COMO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, SUPONGO QUE LA PÉRDIDA DE INSPIRACIÓN ES COMÚN.

DAMOS LAS GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS MENSAJES QUE NOS LLEGAN Y NOS HAN ANIMADO A CONTINUAR CON EL FIC.

SABEMOS QUE EL CAPI ES ES CORTO PERO PROMETEMOS SEGUIRLO MUY PRONTO Y ESPERAMOS NO HACERLES SUFRIR POR LA ESPERA.

DISFRUTAD DEL CAPI Y ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS

* * *

**BELLA POV**

El choque con su cuerpo me cortó la respiración y sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo. La carrera se me hizo corta, realmente disfrutaba de ellas ahora, y siempre podría mantener a Edward tan pegado a mí como quisiera. Todo lo que veía era una sucesión de imágenes de árboles verdes, hasta que conseguí orientarme y descubrir a donde se dirigía. Saber que me llevaba a nuestro escondite me hizo sonreír y le di un suave beso en la nuca.

-Vamos al prado.

-Si… quiero estar contigo a solas- su voz era seria y profunda. -¿A qué viene el beso?

-Te he echado de menos hoy.

No conseguía entender su cambio de humor pero estaba segura de que lo descubriría muy pronto.

Me bajó de su espalda cuando llegamos al borde del prado, con mucha delicadeza y por primera vez pude ver su cara. Tenía el seño fruncido, estiré la mano y le toqué donde estaba la arruga, aunque su mirada se suavizó y me puso su mano en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Emmet te vio con la ropa interior, ¿verdad?

-Ehh, más o menos, bueno más bien si.- Esto había conseguido sonrojarme y agaché la cabeza.-Es que no tuve más opción, ya sabes como son, o yo salía o ellos entraban y de esa forma iba a ser mucho peor.

-Supongo que no debí de dejar que fueras sola con ellos.

-¿No me digas que todo esto es por celos?- Aunque seguía roja, me reí suavemente. Le arrastre de la mano hasta el centro del prado y me senté en la hierba. Él se unió juntó a mí y colocó su cabeza en mi regazo.

-¿Cómo no voy a estar celoso? Le dije en serio a tu padre lo de que no quería que llevarás eso puesto para que nadie lo viera. Y entonces justo antes de que Emmet saliera corriendo vi una imagen tuya con un conjunto- miró hacia arriba y clavó sus dulces ojos de color ámbar en los míos.

Se hizo el silencio más incómodo de los que había tenido desde que conocía su secreto, se levantó una suave brisa que despeinó el suave pelo dorado. Acercó su cara a mi y cuando sus labio estaban a punto de tocar los míos sonó su móvil.

-Bonito momento para llamar, Alice- entonces respondió a la llamada.- ¿Qué pasa?- No conseguí oir lo que dijo pero sus ojos se agrandaron y se alejó de mi rápidamente. No conseguí entender nada más de lo que él dijo porque habló a gran velocidad. Colgó solo entonces se acercó. –Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Emmet tiene unas sorpresas preparadas para nosotros y a menos que volvamos ahora tu habitación acabará pareciendo un local de stiptease.

Si era posible me sonrojé aun más, sin duda iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo en que mi cara recuperará el color normal, y solo de pensar que tenía que ver de nuevo Charlie sentía escalofríos.

A pesar de que lo único que quería era estar más tiempo con Edward me levanté. Esta vez cuando me dispuse para subirme a su espalda el me cogió de los brazos y acercó su cara suavemente a la mía hasta rozar mis labios de manera lenta. Supongo que hasta en estos momentos tan íntimos, él no podía dejar de pensar en mi seguridad. Al intentar pasar los brazos por su cuello se alejó un poco.

-Bella no tientes mi autocontrol. - Su cara era seria y dulce a la vez y me limité a no escucharle. Me arrimé todo lo que pude a su cuerpo y me puse de puntillas para llegar a sus labios para plantarle un casto beso.

-De acuerdo, pero te recuerdo de la promesa que me hiciste. Ya queda menos para la boda.- Mi voz era apenas un susurro pero no hacía falta que hablara alto para que Edward me escuchase.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta su casa rápidamente.

En la puerta nos esperaba toda la familia, parecieron relajarse cuando nos vieron y Esme corrió hasta nosotros para abrazarnos.

-Ya les dije que no les pasaría nada.

Alice terminó de decir esto sacando la lengua a todos. No pude evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz como siempre, en cierta manera era relajante verla así.

-Cariño, debe de haber sido vergonzoso hablando de esas cosas con tu padre. Siento mucho que todo esto haya ocurrido. Entre los brazos vi a Alice guiñándome y a Emmet riéndose.

Genial otra vez me puse roja, definitivamente parecía hoy un semáforo.

Entonces Carlisle comenzó a hablar con una velocidad que me hacía imposible de entender nada de lo que decía. Me imaginé que no era nada bueno, puesto que Edward que se encontraba detrás mió me abrazó.

-Edward ¿qué ocurre?

-Será mejor que entremos.

Me cogió mi mano y me arrastró dentro de la casa. Toda la familia nos siguió y fuimos hasta el comedor. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y entonces Edward me miró a los ojos.

-Alice ha tenido una visión de que Tanya va a venir a vernos. Eso no es malo porque ella es también vegetariana, pero preferiría tenerte estos días lo más cerca posible.


End file.
